The New Mod
by MCbattlegirl
Summary: LDhadowlady, Yammy xox, Aphmau, SmallishBeans, TheOrionSound, SeePeaKay and DandThatsALongName all try out the new mod that their fans suggested but little do they know that this would be a life depending action.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been able to update recently, busy... But anyway! In my profile, I didn't mention my love for Minecraft! (and Minecraft youtubers.) so here is a story about LDshadowlady, yammy_xox, aphmau, smallisbeans, theorionsound, seapeekay and dangthatsalongname._

Lizzie's (ldshadowlady) P.O.V

(texting)

Lizzie: Hey Yammy!

Yammy: Hey Lizzie!

Lizzie: How's the mod? Is it downloaded yet?

Yammy: Almost... What about you?

Lizzie: It just finished then...

Yammy: Oh! It finished.

Lizze: You guys done?

Joel: Yep.

Aphmau: Yes.

Seapeekay: Yeah.

Oli: Uh huh!

Scott: Done.

Lizzie: Ok then! Let's get it running.

(after they organised it)

Narrator's P.O.V

"Ok!" Lizzie said. "Press start in Three! Two! One!

They all blacked out...

But what seemed like an hour, they woke up to an oddly familiar blocky landscape, with sandy coastlines and icy waterfalls trickling down snowy mountains. "G-guys? Where are we?" Yammy stuttered, slowly staggering to her feet as everyone else did. "Hold on... are we in Minecraft?"

 _Duh duh duh duuuhhh! Dramatic ending to the chapter! I (hopefully) will update in a short period of time, so see you then! Bye!_


	2. An unexpected guest

_HELLO PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! I'm back with_ _another_ _chapter of the new mod! Hope yall enjoy... and, yeah stay tuned! Let's get started._

 _We left off at when they first arrived in Minecraft._

"W-well I think so..." Scott said. "I mean Yammy doesn't _actually_ have cat ears... And obviously, the blocks." "good point, Scott." Oli butted in. "Sooo... What are we gonna do?" "Hold on!" Callum said. "I think I see something in the distance!" Everyone ran the way he pointed. "YES! IT'S A VILLAGE!" Joel cried. "Yammy, get the crops, Lizzie, the books and I'll loot the blacksmith."

 _A bit later..._

"Ok, let's see what we got." Aphmau said as they gathered around a birch tree. "Joel, show us what you got." "Ok, I got 3 iron swords, 5 iron pics, 12 apples, 4 obsidian, 12 iron ingots and 10 sticks." "Awesome! Lizzie, what about you?" "I got the books, and, I claimed the castle." " Lastly, Yammy, what stuff did you loot?" "I got 43 wheat, 20 beetroot, 30 carrots and 28 potatoes." "wow guys," Lizzie said, "we are going pretty well, considering this is our first time in real Minecraft. It was almost nightfall. "We should head back to the castle."

 _At the castle..._

"I forgot to say," Mentioned Lizzie, as she got wool and wood planks that she collected from earlier. "I got a crafting table from the library." "Thanks." Yammy answered as she was trading an emerald for a chainmail helmet. But suddenly, they heard a thump outside. A highly familiar brown-haired girl with a white with navy blue stripes long sleeved shirt appeared on the ground out the front of the castle. In everybody's eyes, the top right corner had a message that said: _StacyPlays joined the game._ Lizzie was the first one out, followed by everyone else. She gasped. "Stacy? What are you doing here?" "well, I was recording the start of a new video of the mod my fans suggested, and when I clicked play, it sent me here!" "same with us, except we weren't recording." They brought her inside, and gave her some stuff.Lizzie crafted and gave them all their own beds, including Stacy, and they placed them down. **(A/N: they are able to just lay in bed and not sleep and also spiders can't climb walls)** Everyone was laying in bed apart from Lizzie, who was at the top, watching the deep orange sun set and let the night sky take over. Joel came up to see her. "You gonna come down for bed?" he asked. **(A/N: they can sit on stairs like chairs and Joel looks like his normal self)** She shook her head and patted a spot of the long bench beside her, signalling for him to sit down. Joel followed Lizzie's instructions and took a seat beside her. She laid her head down on his lap and they both fell asleep.

 _Hehe! A bit of shipping! I didn't mention but there's some in here every now and then. But hope you guys enjoy, so I will see you next time! Bye!_


End file.
